


The Song that Calls to Me

by jellybeansarecool



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, pure self-indulgence, saving river song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeansarecool/pseuds/jellybeansarecool
Summary: In an attempt to get the Doctor's attention, the Master kidnaps River and sends a message to the other Time Lord. The message ends up being sent to many incarnations of the Doctor. Will any of them come to the Professor's aid?
Relationships: The Doctor & companions, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 30
Kudos: 122





	1. The Message

The Master's TARDIS spun lazily through space, gentle and tranquil. The man himself, however, was feeling anything but. After a painful and soul-destroying exploration of the Matrix, he had discovered things that he would never have predicted in a hundred thousand years. Thinking about what his own people had done, about the lies and falsehoods that they had woven throughout time, made his blood boil with rage. He wanted to destroy something, to burn it —anything to relieve the disgust, pain and hatred that was gnawing at his hearts.

There was something that he had to do first, however. He had to tell the Doctor. Part of him blamed his insipid little friend. It was his fault that everything that had happened had happened. He wanted to destroy the Doctor for all the pain that he was in. The other part of him, the part buried deep, deep down in the hidden crevices of his soul, screamed out to avenge his friend for everything that had been done to him. To avenge him for the lies that had been told and the truth that had been hidden from him; from them. They were both caught up in the treachery of the Time Lords. 

First things first, however, was to get the Doctor's attention. The Master flicked through possible planets to destroy – that always got the goody-two-shoes' attention – but no, it didn't seem right. He needed the Doctor to listen to him for once not moralise about a lost unimportant world. It wasn't until three days later that the solution came to him. He would kidnap one of the Doctor's little pets. No, that wasn't quite good enough, the disgusting creatures might not be enough to draw him out, but there was one person that could. 

He laughed to himself. He had met her numerous times throughout his lives. He knew how she thought and where she lived. She was an aberration, a defilement of the purity of the Time Lord race. What better person than her to make the Doctor face the truth of the Time Lords. She was the one who demonstrated with her own being the truth of what he knew. He cackled. Yes, he would kidnap the Doctor's wife. 

River set down the heavy bag full of papers waiting to be graded. She flicked on the light switch and let herself relax as she slipped off her shoes. It had only been a month since she returned to Luna and her role as a Professor. Of course, the administration hadn't even realised that she had left despite it being almost a century since she had taught there, the last of those years spent with her ridiculous, mad, beautiful husband. A sad smile pulled at her lips. She missed him more than she could begin to describe. 

River heard the soft patter of feet, "Hello?" She called.

The Master walked into the room, he adjusted his vest and smiled brightly at her, "Awww, were you thinking of him?" He gave a fake pout, taunting her. "He left you, what makes you think he's not out there glad to have cast you off like so many others?"

She glared at him, bristling, she spat, "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognise me? My, my, you are losing your touch in your old age, aren't you?"

River's eyes widened as she felt the presence of a mind flutter around the edges of her own. It wasn't her husband's, but it was almost as equally recognisable. "The Master," she ground out. "What in heaven's name are you doing here?"

"Heaven has nothing to do with it. I need your help."

"My help? Why?"

"I need to speak to the Doctor."

"If you'd been paying any attention you would know that our time has finished. We've had our last night, and while I would do anything to have more time, there just isn't any. Our timelines are tangled and stretched enough as it is."

"So, you won't help me?" He grinned like he knew something she didn't.

She looked at him suspiciously, "No."

"Very well." He shrugged and drew out a gun. 

"What are you doing?" She raised her hands.

"Kidnapping you."

"You've got to be joking. Just because I won't phone my husband?"

The Master didn't respond with words. He pulled the trigger and electricity shot through River's body. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed to the floor. 

"Finally! I thought we'd never get to the fun part," the Master laughed as he put the weapon away and grabbed River by her feet, dragging her along the floor. 

The Doctor smirked as he played a jaunty little tune on his recorder. Jamie groaned and lunged for the instrument. His alien friend had been teasing him with it all afternoon, and he was ready to scream. The Doctor hopped out of the way and switched tunes. 

"Doctor!" Jamie cried, lunging towards his friend again. This time the Doctor wasn't quite fast enough to escape Jamie's grasp. They laughed as they wrestled, each trying to get the recorder away from the other. They spun around. The Doctor pinned Jamie up against the console, the recorder in the younger man's hand. The Doctor pouted and reached for his instrument. Adamant on not letting him have it, Jamie leaned back against the control panel, the buttons and switches pressed into his back. 

Suddenly the TARDIS shuddered, throwing the two friends away from the console. They let go of each other; the fight over the recorder was forgotten. 

"I didn't mean to, Doctor," Jamie exclaimed as the man in question inspected the controls. 

"No harm done," The Doctor smiled, unaware that he had been the recipient of a message that they had unwittingly sent up and down his timeline. "I'm sure I have another recorder somewhere." He patted his coat and smiled, pulling out another recorder. He placed it to his lips and began to play. 

"No! Doctor!" Jamie groaned, laughter dancing in his voice. 

Susan walked into the TARDIS closely followed by Ian and Barbara. The two teachers were bickering good-naturedly. On seeing the Doctor's intense face, however, they stopped and quickly made their way over to the older man. 

"What is it, Grandfather?" Susan asked, trying to get a look at the viewscreen. 

They only got a quick glimpse at it before the Doctor turned the screen off. 

"Wait," Ian said, turning to look at their pilot, "We know that woman. She worked at Coal Hill," he turned to Barbara, "Do you remember, Barbara? It was just before we met the Doctor." 

"How could I forget?" Barbara muttered, jealousy curling around her heart.

"What was the message, Grandfather? Is Miss Song ok?"

"You say you know her, Chetterton?" He laughed to himself, "It looks like she's got herself in a spot of trouble. Mmmm."

"We have to help her," Ian demand. 

"No, no, no. We can't do that, my boy."

"And why not?"

"We just have to save Miss Song, Grandfather!" 

The Doctor turned to look at his granddaughter, "You know very well why we can't, my child." He tugged on his lapel, "The TARDIS navigation circuits are still malfunctioning. We'd never get to her. Besides, we're travellers of the fourth dimension, not a rescue team to be called on by every Tom, Dick, and Harry."

Susan looked at Ian and Barbara, "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Barbara wrapped an arm around Susan comfortingly. She looked at Ian, concern flashing in her eyes.

Ian gave her a gentle smile before addressing Susan, "I'm sure she'll be fine. She managed to take care of herself while she was in London. Try not to worry." 

Susan nodded, but concern laced her hearts anyway. 

The Doctor swirled the brandy around his glass, enjoying the way that the golden liquid moved. He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip as he listened to his friend complain about how quiet it had been of late. He was just about to reply when Liz rushed into the Brigadier's office.

"Doctor," she panted, "Something's wrong with your box! It's making a horrible noise."

Alister and the Doctor both leapt to their feet and followed the scientist out of the room. They heard the sad beeps and wails of the TARDIS before they saw it, the sound was ear-piercing by the time they entered the lab. The Doctor rushed to the TARDIS and patted her panels soothingly. The noise dropped to a manageable level but didn't stop.

"It's never done that before. What's wrong with it?" The Brigadier asked.

The Doctor turned to his friend, "I don't know." He pushed the door open and left Liz and the Brigadier alone. The Time Lord ran a hand through his white hair, looking around the console room. A button near the centre of the console flashed red. He walked over to it and pressed the button. The video that begun playing brought bile up into the back of his throat. The Time Lord rested his hands on the console as he took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing hearts. 

The video clip came to an end and coordinates in white lettering flashed on the black screen. He screamed and pounded his fists against the controls, unable to pilot the TARDIS and go after the man who was holding a woman hostage in his name. He felt so powerless. 

"Doctor? The noise stopped, is everything ok?" He could hear his friends calling to him from the other room.

The Doctor exited the TARDIS and stood before Alister and Liz. They could see that something was wrong, his eyes were rimmed with red and the muscles around his jaw pulsed as he clenched and unclenched his teeth. They knew to stay silent, however, and let the Doctor speak in his own time. 

"It was a message, but one I can't respond to," the Doctor said. 

Liz placed a comforting hand on his arm, and the Brigadier waved a file in front of him, "One of my men brought me this while you were in your box, Doctor. Perhaps a good mystery will help get your mind off this message." 

The Doctor gave his dear friend a small smile and took the file from his hand.

Sarah Jane bounced on her toes in excitement. The Doctor had brought her to the fjords in the south of New Zealand. She smiled up at her friend as he wrapped his long scarf around his neck before placing his hat atop his curls. The man smiled back and held out his arm toward her. She happily took it. 

"You ready?" He asked her.

She nodded as they walked out of the TARDIS. As the door closed behind them, the machine made a sad humming noise. 

Sarah stopped and looked back, "What was that? Should we go back and check?"

The Doctor frowned, "No. She's probably just sulking." He waved her worries away. 

Inside the TARDIS, a message started to play.

The Doctor sat on the floor, pulling at wires. He always did love to tinker when things were quiet. Tegan and Nyssa were out and were adamant that he didn't go with them. At first, he'd huffed and moped about, but now he was glad he had some time to himself. He'd really let TARDIS repairs fall behind, or at least, so he told himself. 

He hummed a little song as he stripped the ends of two wires. Unbeknownst to him, a small light was flashing on his console. He continued to hum as he brought the wires closer to each other. They touched and sparked. He yelped and dropped them, as he did so, the console room descended into darkness. Everything was quiet, not a sound was heard, not a light flashed through the gloom. The Doctor groaned. He was going to have to fix this before the women came back or he would be in serious trouble.

The Doctor was alone. He knew everyone said that he should never be alone but look at him. He was fine on his own. No, not fine. Fantastic. He was fantastic on his own. How could he not be? He had the hair, blond curls were, of course, superior to dark ones. He had the coat, Joseph's had nothing on his, thank you very much. He was truly fantastic. He was thinking about how brilliant he was when he noticed it, a little light flashing on his console. 

"Curious," he muttered to himself. He reached out and pressed the switch next to the light. A video message started to play on his screen. It was obviously addressed to him as the man in the purple suit said his name. Despite being a message for him, he did not recognise either of the two people in the clip. The man was completely mad but the woman, there was something about her. He could tell that behind the blood and dirt, she was undoubtedly beautiful and, "Wonderful," he sighed. He had no choice but to rescue the beguiling woman. Maybe if he was lucky, she would travel with him after he saved her. Yes, there was definitely something about her.

Ace and the Doctor rushed about the TARDIS grabbing all the things that they would need to stop the aliens that were threatening to destroy reality. She was thrilled that he was going to let her blow something up. They were just about to leave the TARDIS when Ace noticed one of the lights on the console flashing red. 

"Professor?" She asked, "Is it supposed to be doing that?" 

The Doctor looked over at where she was pointing. He dropped the various tools and materials that he held in his arms with a clang before stepping over them and inspecting the light closely. He pushed a button on the console, and the viewscreen came to life. 

They watched the clip in silence. Ace brought her hand up to cover her mouth and the gasp of horror that escaped her lips.

"We have to help her!" 

The Doctor looked at her sadly. He turned back to the video message and scrutinised it once again. "Interesting," he muttered, "It looks like this message has been sent up and down my timeline." 

He stooped to pick up what he had tossed to the ground. 

"Professor!" Ace exclaimed. 

"Ace, look at me."

The teenager turned to her mentor.

"The message has been sent to past mes and future mes. Right now, we have to save all of reality. If we don't, this woman won't even exist to be saved. One of my other selves will help her. We can help by making sure there's a reality for her to come back to." 

Ace nodded in determination. She was ready.

Liv and Helen were laughing about something when they walked into the console room. The Doctor smiled at them as made their way towards him. 

"Good morning," he said. 

"Morning."

"Where are we going today, Doctor?" Helen asked. 

"I was thinking of this little place off the coast of Brazil. They make excellent Picanha. You haven't lived until you've tried it." 

"That sounds great, Doctor," Liv said, "But shouldn't we find out what this light means first?"

"What light?"

"This one," Liv pointed at it, and Helen stifled a giggle.

"Ok. Ok," he chuckled, "I miss one red flashing light, and suddenly I'm a joke, am I?" He reached out flicked a couple of switches before pressing a small blue button. The screen turned on, and a man in a plum suit waved at them. 

_"Doctor!"_ The man said with a smile. _"I think I have something very precious to you."_ The camera moved to show River Song bloodied, beaten, and tied to a chair. Her matted curls fell over her face as she slumped forward pulling against her restraints.

Helen gasped, "River!" 

They continued to watch as the man talked, circling around River. He taunted her even as he taunted the Doctor and requested that they meet. The video clip finished on a black screen with coordinates to where the Doctor was to meet with the smiling man. 

"That's not one of the Eleven's past selves, is it?" Liv asked. 

"No. I don't recognise this man."

"Doctor. We have to help River," Helen begged.

"Who?" The Doctor was confused.

"The woman in the video. You've met her before. How do you not remember?"

The Doctor turned back to the screen as it played the video over again, "There's something about her. I feel like I should know her. Ahh! This brain," he hit himself on the head with the flat of his hand, "It's so full of holes. It's like cheesecloth, always letting things drain out." 

"Please, Doctor, we can't leave her like this."

"Are we sure we can trust her? What if it's a trick?" Liv argued.

"Liv! Surely you don't believe that. After everything she's done for us?" 

"I don't know."

"Whoever she is, she might know something about the Eleven or the Ravenous. Helen, you say you've met her before?"

"Yes. And Liv too."

"Ok. We'll follow these coordinates. But Helen…"

"Yes?"

"We have to be careful. We don't know who this man is. We don't know what this is about." 

"Of course." Helen gave him a small smile as he keyed in the coordinates. 

The Doctor felt the weight of the world on his back. He heard the screams of the innocent paying for the deeds of the evil. Flashes of energy weapons lit up the dark night as he took slow, heavy steps toward the TARDIS. He didn't go there often, to where he'd hidden the only thing good left in his life. The only good thing about himself. He pressed his hand against the TARDIS's wood panelling taking comfort in its peeling blue paint. He let out a deep sigh, one filled with hardship and loss. All around him people and creatures of every kind were losing their lives because of what his people had done. He had run from the war for so long, but he had finally made the decision to fight, to become someone he had run away from all those years ago. 

He walked into the TARDIS and frowned when he saw a small red light flashing rhythmically in the shadows. He edged toward it, wondering what it could be. He ran a weathered finger over the light, and a video started playing. He watched as a man threw abuse at him and at the woman he had tied up behind him. He didn't know why the message had been sent to him, but there was nothing that he could do. It was glaringly obvious that this wasn't related to the Time War, nothing to do with the death and destruction that lay outside the doors of his TARDIS. 

The Doctor reached out and pushed a button deleting the message, "I'm sorry," he whispered before swinging his large gun onto his back and heading back out into the pits of hell.

Rose ran her hand over the satin of her dress before walking towards the control panel. The Doctor was in the wardrobe, finding something more appropriate to wear to the Queen's ball. Her heart pounded faster in her chest at the thought of going to the ball with the Doctor. He was doing so much better recently. _They_ were doing so much better. She was happy, happier than she ever thought she could be. She checked her reflection in the scanner and patted her hair. 

Rose was about to call out to the Doctor and see if he was almost ready when she noticed a small flashing light. She didn't think she'd seen it flashing before. Intrigued, she ran a finger over it. She jumped in fright as the scanner started to play a video. She watched as a man goaded the Doctor to come find him, to take back what was his. She was confused as to what he meant and horrified at the sight of the woman tied up behind him. 

She had never seen that woman before, and she didn't look like anyone the Doctor had mentioned to her, so she was pretty sure that she wasn't anything to do with the Doctor. But Rose knew that if the Doctor thought her treatment was in any way his fault, and the man in the video seemed to suggest that it was, then he would spiral backwards again. She had just got him to tell her some things about himself. He was starting to open up and feel comfortable around her. They had had their first cuddle just the other night. She would do anything to keep him safe.

Guilt swirled in her stomach, but she did what she thought she had to do. She deleted the video. Her breath came out in a gasp as she pushed the button. It was done. She could only hope it was the right thing to do. To protect the Doctor. 

"What was that noise?" The Doctor asked as he came into the console room dressed in a sleek suit.

Rose's eyes lit up when she saw him, "Nothing, just me talking to myself," she said, reaching for his arm. As they walked out of the TARDIS arm in arm, Rose resisted looking back at the control panel. 

The Doctor's hearts sat heavy in his chest. His daughter had just died in his arms. It was as if everything that he touched turned to ash, his children, his home, his friends, all gone. Martha and Donna were quiet as they followed him into the TARDIS. Martha had asked to go back home, but he wasn't sure he had the energy to pilot the TARDIS just yet. That said, he also didn't want to spend a minute longer on the planet than he had to – too many painful memories. 

He stood beside the console fiddling with the controls while he decided where to go. Part of him didn't want Martha to leave just yet. He knew he was being selfish but saying goodbye to her so soon after losing the first child he had had in centuries would surely break his hearts. 

"Doctor?" Martha's voice was barely audible over the fog that had enveloped his brain. He didn't move. 

"Oi! Spaceman!" Donna's loud voice found a way to cut through the mist. He lifted his head and blinked wearily at them. 

"What's that?" Donna pointed at a small flashing light. He frowned, unsure of what it was but it felt like he'd seen something like it before. 

"I don't know," he muttered, "It's not supposed to do that." He leaned forward and inspected the light carefully before pressing the switch next to it. The scanner turned on and started playing a message. 

Donna jumped in fright at the sudden noise and slapped the Doctor's shoulder, he gave her an apologetic shrug. 

The man on the screen moved to the side to reveal a bloodied and bruised River Song. 

"That's the woman from the library!" Donna exclaimed before turning to the Doctor who was listening intently at what the man was saying, "I thought you said she died?"

The Doctor said nothing as he ran his hand over his gelled hair. 

_"Have you got anything to say to him?"_ The man in the plum suit had turned to River.

She lifted her head with great effort, _"Please,"_ she licked her cracked lips, _"Sweetie, stay away. I'm ok. Don't get angry. It's ok."_ She spoke in gasps, every word pained. Her response did not please her captor, prompting a swinging backhand to her face. The force of it rocked the chair she was tied to. 

_"That was not what you were meant to say!"_ The man screeched. 

River lifted her head again, they could see the blood dribbling down the side of her face, _"Go to hell."_

_"If you want to see her alive again, you have to come and get her. Be quick though, Doctor, I'm not sure how much longer she's got,"_ he cackled and pulled out a knife from his jacket, twirling it in his hands. As he walked toward her with the weapon, the screen went black. 

The Doctor stood in shock as he watched the clip as it looped through once again. This time, however, it played on mute. 

"What was that?" Martha breathed. 

Donna turned to her friend, "Professor Song. We met her in the Library, but she died. Didn't she?"

The Doctor nodded, "She did. This must be earlier in her time stream. I said she was from my future. Well, here it is, my future." 

The two women looked at him worriedly. They could tell that something was very, very wrong. His voice was devoid of emotion. Without saying anything more, he started moving around the console, keying in the coordinates that had appeared on the black screen. 

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Going after her. She saved all those people. She saved you, Donna. We have to help her."

Donna nodded, understanding shining through her eyes. She knew how broken he'd been after that trip. If this helped, even in just a small way, it would be worth it. She rested a comforting hand atop his own, and they shared a small smile. 

The Doctor scowled at the little flashing light on the console. Despite its small size, it caused a red glow to settle on the shadowed objects around him. Ever since he'd lost his Ponds, he'd had the TARDIS console room engulfed in shadow. The light hurt, it felt too happy, something he didn't feel he deserved to be. 

He was still glaring at the little light when Vastra entered the TARDIS. His head snapped around to look at her, "What are you doing here?" He growled, his voice rough from disuse. 

"It is my weekly visit, my friend," she replied. The last four visits had shown a slight improvement in his demeanour, she only hoped that it would continue to improve.

"I told you, you don't need to come anymore." 

"We both know that is not true, but if it was, I want to come."

The Doctor turned away from her with a grunt. Vastra walked carefully towards him. When she had reached his side, she noticed the little light flashing, bathing his face in red hues. 

"What is that?" She asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor pushed away from the console and moved to the other side away from the Silurian. 

Vastra hummed in disbelief as she reached out a finger, brushing it gently. As soon as she did so, the screen above her head began to play. She took a step back in shock. The shock only deepened as she watched the clip run through and then replay. She turned to leave, not noticing that the Doctor was right behind her. She almost ran into him. He grabbed her roughly by the arm, his eyes burning with fury. 

"Where are you going?" He ground out. 

"To get Jenny and Strax. Professor Song needs our help."

"You're not going."

"What? You can't go alone. Not in this state!"

"I'm not going either."

Vastra waved back at the screen with her free arm, "You can't leave her in that madman's hands!"

The Doctor grabbed Vastra's other arm, "She said to stay away, and I will."

"You can't! She's your wife!" 

"And she's DEAD!" He roared, pushing her away with force. 

Vastra stumbled but managed to keep to her feet. She looked at him with pity.

"OUT!" The Doctor screamed, throwing his arm towards the door, pointing in the direction in which she was to leave. 

Vastra gave one last glance towards her friend before leaving. As the door clicked shut behind her, she heard him give a guttural scream followed by the sound of shattering glass. She took a steadying breath and blinked back tears before she climbed down the ladder. When she emerged from the cloud, she saw her wife waiting for her in the park below.

"How is he?" Jenny asked when she finally made it to the ground.

"Not good my dear," Vastra responded, "If we don't find something soon to draw him out, I fear we may lose him forever."

"I'll just get changed then," Bill said as she patted the voluminous skirts that she had worn to the Frost Fair. The Doctor nodded and followed her into the TARDIS trying to ignore Nardole's snarky comments about needing to stay and guard the vault and how he knows that those aren't the Doctor's 'tea clothes'. The Doctor was ready to push Nardole out of the TARDIS and close the door in his smug little face when a small flashing light on the console caught his attention.

"That wasn't there before," he muttered under his breath. 

Bill looked up at him, "What wasn't?"

"This light." He pointed.

"Doesn't that indicate you have a message, Sir?" Nardole's quibbles were forgotten as he too joined the Doctor to look at the small light. "Who would be sending you a message?"

"I don't know…"

"Come on then! See what it is," said Bill.

The Doctor reached out, and a video started to play. They watched the clip play through with various levels of horror and disgust. 

Nardole opened his mouth to speak when the Doctor turned on him and spoke first, "I know what you're going to say and you can shut it. There is nothing that you can say that will stop me from going after her. No vault, _no person_ , is more important to me than that woman!" He pointed at the screen that had frozen on River's bloodied face. 

Nardole tried to speak again. 

"No! I don't care about any obligation. I don't care what she told you. I am not leaving My Wife in the hands of that madman!" The Doctor breathed heavily, glaring at his long time companion/valet/babysitter. Bill looked from one man to the other, her eyes wide and concerned.

"I was going to say, _Sir_ , that you should go help Dr Song. I will guard the vault while you are gone."

"Oh."

"And tell the Mrs 'hello' from me," the small man said as he turned and walked away leaving the Doctor and Bill to stand gaping after him. 

After a moment, Bill walked up to the Doctor and patted him on the arm, "Let's go save your wife."

The Doctor smiled down at his young friend and nodded, already keying in the coordinates.

The Doctor and her fam chatted happily as they walked back into the TARDIS. They had just celebrated successfully breaking the Doctor out of prison with a meal in Ancient China. Yaz was still buzzing with how cool it was. She'd missed the Doctor so much. She had her arm looped around the Doctor's as they practically skipped up to the TARDIS doors. The Doctor pulled out her key and was about to open the door when it moved on its own. The Old Girl made a series of sad noises.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked her beloved ship as she rushed into the console room. 

The lights were dimmed, and the air felt noticeably cooler than it had when they had left for their celebratory meal. 

"Doctor…" Ryan began, "What's this?" He pointed at a blinking light. 

The Doctor walked over to where he was standing and looked down at the control panel. She pressed the corresponding button before looking up at the screen that had begun to play. 

"Master," she hissed under her breath. When the man in question moved to reveal what was behind him, she lost it. "No. No. No. No. No." She repeated the word over and over, her head shaking side to side as she gripped the console with white knuckles. Tears pricked in her eyes. As the clip came to an end, her movements became frantic and jerky. She slammed her hand down on the button stopping the clip from replaying. 

"What does he want?"

"I thought you said he died?!"

"You can't actually be thinking about doing what he wants!"

Her companions were worried, they watched as she flew around the console. "Out. All of you, out. Now!"

"Where are we?" Yaz asked. 

"Sheffield, 2021. Go home."

"We can't do that, Doc. We can't let you deal with this alone."

"Graham's right," Ryan nodded. 

"You have to. It's too dangerous. You could get hurt."

"We've told you before, and we will tell you again, we know it's dangerous. But you're our friend. We can't let you go by yourself. You need us," Yaz tried to reason with her. 

Graham stood beside the Doctor and placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder, "We're here for you. We're a family, yeah? And family sticks together. We don't know who this woman is, and we don't know why the Master has her, and we don't know what he wants. But no matter what, we've got your back."

"What do you say, Doctor? Let's do this together. One last trip?" Ryan said, smiling at her. He'd already explained that he was ready to find his own way in the world, but he also knew that he couldn't leave her. Not like this, not now. 

The Doctor nodded, "One last trip." She put her hand on the leaver and looked at them all in the eye, "Thank you, fam."


	2. Let Me Hold You Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescuing the wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, part 2, just in time for River Song Appreciation Day.  
> I hope the chapter lives up to expectations!  
> Have a great day,  
> JBeans
> 
> *update* Proper paragraph spacing since the first time it decided to not listen to me. (It still didn't, no matter how many times I tried. Sorry about the little lines...)

The Doctor looked over at Bill as the TARDIS landed. They smiled at one another. Bill gave him a cheeky thumbs up and turned to walk out the door, her skirts rustling. 

"Wait," the Doctor stopped her. "Don't you want to get changed?" 

"Isn't this kind of important? I can't have time to get changed, can I?" 

The Doctor nodded, already taking off his top hat and jacket, "Be quick." 

Bill flashed him a grin and ran off in the direction of the wardrobe. By the time she got back, wearing jeans and a light jacket, he was ready and waiting for her. They exited the TARDIS together. 

"What? How?" Bill looked around her. There were four other TARDISes near their own. They were all in the shape of a blue police box and yet each had things about them that made them their own. 

"This isn't good…" She heard the Doctor say behind her.

-

Helen was a ball of jittery nerves as she stood beside the doors of the TARDIS. Liv and the Doctor were whispering about something on the other side of the room. "Come on, you two!" She called. 

"Right. Right. We're coming, Helen," the Doctor answered, grabbing his leather jacket and swinging it on. He patted his pocket to make sure that his screwdriver was safely in its place. 

Liv stood next to Helen and placed her arm around the younger woman, she gave a reassuring squeeze. Helen smiled up at her. Together all three occupants exited the TARDIS thinking they were ready for whatever they would find outside the blue doors. When they saw the other TARDISes, the silver-haired man, and young woman, however, they realised that there was a lot more going on than they first assumed. 

"Ok," the Doctor said, "Not quite what I was expecting." 

-

The Doctor paced back and forth across the console room. With every turn, her boot made a soft squeaking sound against the floor. 

"Shouldn't we be leaving?" Yaz asked, confused as to why they were still in the TARDIS when a woman's life was in danger. 

"The readings, Yaz!" The Doctor gestured toward the console, "They are all over the place. Something is wrong. Very wrong. I just don't know what. Give me a minute to work it out." 

"Um, guys?" Ryan stood at the doors. He had popped his head out while the Doctor was pacing a groove into the TARDIS floor. He turned back to look at them, "I think I know why the readings are messed up." 

The Doctor's head flung up, "Ryan! You didn't." She trotted over to him and pushed her head past him, looking out beyond the safety of the time machine. Her eyes bounced from person to person, two of her past selves, three former companions, and four earlier versions of her TARDIS. She pulled her head back in and tugged at her hair, "This is bad. Bad. Bad. Bad," she said. 

"What's bad?" Graham asked, pushing past the others and leaving the TARDIS. He took a step back in surprise at the other TARDISes before gathering himself and extending a hand to the people gathered outside, "Hello, I'm Graham." 

From inside the TARDIS, the Doctor groaned. "Ok," she said, "We just have to get them to leave. Yes, that's it. They leave, and then we can deal with the Master and save Ri- the woman, save the woman." She smiled at Yaz, who eyed her curiously before stepping out to join Graham. 

-

As soon as they landed, Donna wanted to rush out of the TARDIS and give that slimy man a piece of her mind. The Doctor stopped her, however, saying that he had to do some last-minute environment checks. Martha and Donna looked at each other curiously; he didn't usually bother with checks. 

Martha saw the Doctor run a hand over his hair and straighten his coat. She smirked and whispered to Donna, "Professor Song must have made a real impression on him." 

Donna looked over at where the Doctor was doing his 'last-minute checks' and rolled her eyes with a huff. She stomped over to him and grabbed him by the arm. 

"Hey!"

"Come on, Spaceman. If you keep wasting time, you won't have anyone to primp for!" 

The Doctor shrugged his friend off, "I wasn't primping! I'm trying out a new hair gel. I was just making sure that it was working." 

Martha laughed and turned to leave. On stepping out of the TARDIS, however, her feet refused to move at the sight that greeted her. 

"Martha! Come on. We haven't got all day," the Doctor said as he pushed past her only to join her frozen in shock. 

"Watch it, you two! If you don't move, I'm going to have to force you out of the way." She then proceeded to do so as she pushed them to either side. Seeing the four other TARDISes and the group of people in front of her didn't stop her, however, "Oi, you lot! Stop with the wide eyes and open mouths. Who are you?" 

The Doctor cleared his throat and said, "I think they're me." 

"You?!"

-

The Doctor fluffed his hair and hummed to himself. He was confident that this rescue would be simple. He'd had a lot of practice with it, after all. He smiled to himself and admired his coat in the reflection of the time rotor. Yes, he was ready. He tugged on his lapels and straightened his cat pin before spinning on the heel of his shoe and making his way out of his TARDIS. The commotion that greeted him was not one that he expected. 

"Hello there," he said, "I'm the Doctor. I think you'll find that I have the rescue operation well in hand. You can all go home. I won't be needing you." 

The collected group turned to stare at him. 

"You've got to be kidding," Liv muttered under her breath. 

The Doctor raised her hands, her light grey coat swirling behind her, "I think you'll find that this message was meant for me. I don't know what you lot are doing here, but I am quite capable of dealing with this myself. You can all go." 

"No," the Doctor's Scottish accent reverberated through the group, "I am not leaving." 

"He's right," the final Doctor to speak added, "We can't just leave. There is a woman-" 

"River Song," Helen supplied for her friend.

"River Song," the Doctor echoed, "who needs our help. We can't just leave her." 

"Of course you can!" The Doctor's voice went higher in pitch with her annoyance. It wouldn't do for any of her younger selves to meet this version of the Master or even River for that matter. "Turn around, get in your TARDIS and fly away. Go visit New Rome, or, I know, find a planet to rescue. I don't need you all here getting in my way." 

The Doctors had all gotten closer to each other and were glaring at their past and future selves when Liv shouted, "Stop! All of you." 

They turned to face her with varying degrees of shame on their collected faces. 

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Graham asked. 

"Yeah, I'm proper confused," Ryan added. 

The Doctor sighed and turned to her young friend, "Ryan, Graham, Yaz, met me, me, me, and me, or Spats, Leather, Sandshoes, and Eyebrows" she pointed to them in turn as they spluttered in indignation at the nicknames. "Also, meet Liv, Helen, Martha, Donna, and," she turned to her former young companion with a soft smile, "Bill. In any other situation, I would love to see them, but they need to leave with their respective mes." 

"Riiight…" Ryan nodded, confusion still twisting his features. 

"I see you're introducing the new pets to the old ones." The sound of the Master's voice caused everyone to turn and face him. 

"You! I demand you let that, _frankly wonderful_ , woman go," the youngest Doctor said with all the authority he could muster.

-

The Master smiled to himself when he caught sight of the TARDIS materialising a few feet away from him. But as the second, third, fourth, and finally, the fifth TARDIS materialised his smile turned to slack-jawed surprise. He wasn't sure how his message had managed to get to so many versions of the Doctor, but the proof was in the pudding, as they say. He now had five of that insufferable twat that he had to deal with. 

After a moment another smile broke out across his face bigger than the last. This was going to be so much fun. He clapped gleefully, unable to contain his excitement at having the Doctor under his thumb, and so many of him!

He moved closer to the collected TARDISes and relished the sound of the Doctor arguing with himself. This was perfect. It would be so easy to manipulate him when he was already riled up. The Doctor was doing his job for him. 

He walked between two versions of the blue police box in time to hear the Doctor, _ooooo, she's a woman now, how delicious_ , point out her previous selves to her current pets. None of them noticed him as they were too busy trying to follow everyone else's names. He cleared his throat, "I see you're introducing the new pets to the old ones," he said. The look on their faces when they turned to stare at him was divine. He had to hold in a little dance. 

The gaudily dressed one smirked at him and demanded that he let his captive go free. The way that his voice caressed the mention of River made the Master want to gag. What was it about her that made pretty much every version of the Doctor go gooey in the middle? 

The newest version of the Doctor walked over and stood toe to toe with him. Her eyes cut into his as she hissed, "This is between you and I. Leave the others out of it." 

The Master took a step back, his face a mask of shock. He wasn't able to keep up the façade for long, however, and doubled over with laughter, "Was that supposed to scare me?" 

The Eyebrows pushed Little Miss Doctor away and took him by the arms, shaking him roughly, he demanded, "Where is she? Where is River Song?" 

"Doctor!" One of the humans tried to get him to stop, but his focus was solely on the man caught in his grip.

The Master looked up at his old friend, despite how it had begun and how it had ended, they'd had some good times together. But that was neither here nor there, and if he had known what he knew now, he wasn't sure he would have stuck around as long as he did. He grinned at the other man, refusing to say anything. In frustration, the Doctor pushed him away roughly. His current pet, _Bill_ , rushed to his side and grasped his arm worriedly like she was afraid he might do something that he would regret. 

"Who are you?" Martha ventured to ask. 

He was about to taunt the woman and remind her of the year that never was, _now that year was fun_ , when Little Miss Doctor interrupted him, "It doesn't matter! What matters," she turned on him again, "Is that he releases River." She turned back towards the others, "Please go. I can deal with this." 

The one with the obnoxiously spiked hair stepped forward. His eyes were filled with sorrow and pain; he looked at his future self, "No. We're not going. We're here because River needs us. I can't leave, not until I know she's safe." 

The Master wanted to gag again but settled instead with rolling his eyes as dramatically as he could.

"Alright then, little man," the red-haired pet barked, "Where is she? Where's River Song?" 

The Master threw his arms up in the air and spun on his heel, "Fine! I'll go get her," he twisted his head to look at them, "but you all have to stay here." Once he was past the circle of TARDISes, he hit the button on the vortex manipulator he had strapped around his wrist and disappeared in a flash of light and ozone. 

-

"Rainbows," the Doctor tried to catch his future incarnation's attention. Instead of drawing her out of the hushed conversation that she was having with her current companions, he drew the attention of his youngest self. "Not you, Cat Pin, _her_."

Realising that her past self was trying to talk to her, the Doctor turned around and cocked her head in his direction. 

"You know him. Who is he?" 

The Doctor's eyes darted from side to side, trying to work out an adequate lie. He couldn't know about him yet, none of them could. Unfortunately, her fam didn't seem to share her sense of concern for the timeline. 

Yaz spoke up, "He's the Master. The last time we saw him, he was-" 

The Doctor leapt forward and slapped a hand over Yaz's mouth, preventing her from speaking. "Spoilers," she squeaked. 

The faces of Martha and the Doctor beside her darkened at the mention of the man's name.

"No," the Scottish Doctor muttered, the feeling of betrayal cracking his voice as he ran a hand over his weathered angular face. 

The Doctor looked to her younger self and sorrow filled her belly at the sight of his broken face as he tried to understand why his friend would kidnap and hurt his wife, "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her eyes inspecting the toe of her boot. 

-

"Oh no," Helen breathed, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. 

The others turned to see what she was staring at. 

The Master had returned with River in tow. Her clothes were ripped, and her hands tied. It was a wonder that she was even able to stumble along beside him. Her body was beaten and bruised. He dragged her along by the arm; her eyes were downcast as she struggled to place one foot in front of the other. When they were close enough to the group, the Master tossed her towards them. Her feet stumbled, and she went flying to the ground. 

The Doctor leapt forward. His old knees popped as he kneeled beside her. He wanted to throttle the Master, but it looked like his other selves had that well in hand. He gently lifted River's head and rested it on his lap. The last time he'd had her head resting on his lap was on Darillium, how the circumstances had changed. He brushed a curl away from her face. Her eyes blinked wearily open. She tried to smile as her eyes focused and took him in. 

"Hello Sweetie," she whispered. 

"Shhh, you don't have to speak," he said quietly. 

Liv lowered herself to the ground beside River. She started to untie her bonds and winced as she took in the woman's injuries. There wasn't much she could do outside of the TARDIS, or a hospital for that matter.

Martha came and kneeled on River's other side. Liv looked at her questioningly. 

"I'm a doctor," she explained. 

Liv nodded, "Med-tech."

The Doctor rubbed his thumb gently over River's temple. With an incredible amount of effort, she lifted her hand and held his. "I didn't say anything," she whispered. 

"About what?" The Doctor asked. 

River's eyes started to roll back into her head. Liv patted her on an unmarred piece of skin, "Hey," she said, trying to keep her patient conscious, "What did he want to know? What didn't you tell him?" 

River's brow furrowed as she fought to stay with them. She looked up at her husband, her voice barely audible, "He wanted to know about the Timeless Child." 

The three people gathered around her shared confused looks. The Doctor was the first to speak, "There is no child, River. I don't know what he wanted, but there is no child." His voice broke, and tears swam in his eyes, "Do you remember?" He asked, hoping to keep her awake for as long as possible, even if it was by talking about something that still pained him, "We hoped and tried, but no child." A tear ran down his cheek, unaware of Liv and Martha staring at him in surprise. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted one. _I_ ," he paused, "wanted one too. A little tot with your hair," he gave a wet chuckle, "but the universe is always against us, isn't it, my love?" 

River's grip on his hand was fading. He squeezed it lovingly. She blinked slowly, letting him know that she could still hear him. "Not our child," she managed to say, "another one." 

“Who?”

This time when River's eyes closed, they stayed that way. Liv patted her cheek again but nothing. The Doctor felt her hand go slack in his and moved to lower it to her side. 

"Who, River?" He whispered again. 

Martha looked up at his grief-stricken face, "Who is she, Doctor?" She asked. 

The old man looked at her for a moment before speaking softly, "My wife." 

Martha's eyes flew back to the unconscious woman that lay before her. Her mind tried to process the information, but all she felt was a great sorrow for her friend. When she looked up, she saw Liv looking at her worriedly. Would it be possible to save her? What would happen to the Doctor if they couldn't?

The Doctor felt fury burn inside of her. Her fists clenched tight at her sides. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her past self cradle River's head. Spats, Leather, and Sandshoes all made a move toward the Master, but they weren't fast enough. She got there first. She stood in front of him, snarling as he smirked back at her. It took all her will power not to knock him unconscious.

She stole a glance behind her. Bill was standing behind her past self, worrying her lip as she glanced from River's prostrate body to where she was confronting the Master. The rest of her friends and past selves were huddled around her, ready to step in the moment she needed them. She turned back to face the Master. "Why?" She ground out.

The Master looked back at her. This time she saw grief and unknown emotions waring inside of him. She almost stepped back in surprise. He shook his head, "Everything is a lie," he began. "Everything we've ever known. Everything we've ever been told. It's all a lie." 

The Doctor stared back at him. Her mind stuttered. That was what this was about? The Timeless Child? He _kidnapped_ and _tortured_ her wife because the founding Time Lords had experimented on her and used her ability to regenerate to supplement Artron's experiments on the Kolstani people and aid Rassilon's desire to harness their ability to overcome death? It had nothing to do with River! The Doctor's blood began to boil. All this pain and suffering, losing Gallifrey, seeing her wife in agony, and all because the Master couldn't stand that he wasn't who he thought he was. That she wasn't who he thought she was. It wasn't fair. 

She snorted, when was the universe ever fair to her? 

The Master stopped talking. He had been trying to explain that the Doctor needed to go back with him, that they could squeeze the truth out of all those who'd lied to him, to them, when she gave a little snort. He was taken aback. Was she laughing at him? It dawned on him. She wasn't listening. She never listened. He didn't mean anything to her, not even when he was trying to help her! He fumed. "Listen to me, Doctor!" He snapped.

The Master's voice pulled the Doctor out of her angry musings. Her head shot up, and she looked at him in the eye. "No." 

"No?" The Master parroted. 

"If you think that kidnapping River and hurting her would make me listen to you, then you are more stupid than I thought. I don't care what this is about. I don't care about whatever excuses you have that you think justify you hurting someone I love. I. Will. Not. Listen!" 

Anger swirled through the Master's body. He would find a way to make her listen, even if he had to destroy everything she loved. Ideas surged through his mind. Fury at everyone and everything clouded his vision. He would make her pay. He would make them all pay. 

"Mark my words, Doctor," he said, his voice low, calm, and controlled, it sent a chill through the spines of those listening. "You will rue the day you refused to listen." He spun around, his jacket flying out behind him. 

The Doctors and their companions watched as he walked away, his head held high, and the promise of retribution rolling off him in waves. They stood there in silence until Liv's voice broke through, "We have to get her to a hospital. Doctor! Now!" 

Her Doctor spun around and took in the sight before him. Liv was crouching beside River, the silver-haired Doctor, and Martha. Her hands were glistening with red blood. Martha turned to look at the group, "She doesn't have long. There's nothing we can do here. We need the proper equipment." 

"Well, come on!" The youngest Doctor cried, "You heard the ladies. Let's get her to the TARDIS." 

The Doctor moved River's head off his lap and scooped her up to his chest. He'd worry about the blood that was no doubt staining his clothes later. His eyebrows met together in a fearsome scowl as he turned and walked towards his TARDIS. Bill trotted a few steps in front of him and pushed the doors open. He gave her a curt nod in thanks. The others followed close behind. Still holding River to his chest, he looked at them questioningly.

The Doctor's future self came to stand beside him. Once everyone was in the console room, she instructed him to put River on the ground. He was about to refuse when she spoke again, "Trust me. Put her down." 

After a moment, the Doctor nodded and put his wife carefully on the floor.

The Doctor turned her head to look at the others in the room, "You might want to step back," she said as she held her hands out in front of her. She looked at them with intense concentration. Seconds passed, and then they began to glow. Regeneration energy swirled around them. Her eyes started to shine with the golden energy, and she took a step towards the still body of her wife. Behind her, her companions, past and present, whispered among themselves. Those same whispers went unheard by her as she focused on reaching out to River and channelling the energy that was flowing freely through her. 

The Doctor slowly kneeled beside River, her hands cupping the other woman's face. As they made contact and the energy started to seep into River and begin its work, River's eyes flew open. "No. What are you doing?" She whispered. 

"Shhh," the Doctor hushed her and leant closer. She lowered her mouth to her wife's and let the energy flow between them. Time had come full circle. Just as River had poured her lives into her, so too did she pour them back into her wife. She didn't know if her regenerations were limited, if she had a set number of lives, or if being the Timeless Child somehow made her a source from which the energy flowed unceasingly, and she didn't care. Even if this was her last life and she was wrong, that she didn't have another set of lives to live she would gladly give it up for River. 

She pulled away from her wife and rested on her heels. She could feel the heat of the regeneration energy dull and cool. Looking over the body of the woman she loved, she watched as the golden light faded and with it the cuts and bruises that had adorned River's skin. She smiled softly. 

"But how?" One of her younger selves questioned. She turned to look at him. He ran a hand through his dark, close-cropped hair. He gestured at River, "That shouldn't be possible. Regeneration energy doesn't work on humans!" He looked toward his younger self for conformation.

The man in question, however, didn't respond to his future self's confusion. Instead, he gazed on River's newly healed body and gave a happy sigh, "Extraordinary woman." 

The other Doctor groaned. "It's not possible!" 

His future self gave him a grim smile as she rose from the floor, "It's not as unique as you think." 

The man who'd carried River back to the TARDIS added, "It helps that she's not human, not really." 

While his other selves discussed the intricacies of regeneration, the Doctor buried his hands in his long brown coat and watched as River's chest rose and fall without pain or distress. He felt a hand come to rest on his arm. He turned to look at Martha and Donna, who were examining him closely.

"Why the sad eyes?" Martha asked him softly. 

The Doctor was about to suggest to the two women that they should leave when River groaned. The room became quiet as they all turned to watch the newly healed River Song sit up. 

River raised a hand to her head and let out another groan, she frowned and moved her jaw experimentally. She licked her lips and felt around her mouth with her tongue; she could taste regeneration energy. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was the first one she had been able to take without pain since the Master had kidnapped her. She rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck. When she opened her eyes, she turned to her husband, the one she knew the best, and glared at him. 

The Doctor raised his hands in innocence. He knew that glare meant that she was displeased with how they had saved her. "It wasn't me," he said.

River placed a hand on the ground and tried to get up. Helen and Graham moved forward to help her. Once she was steady on her feet, they took a step back and let her stand on her own. She leaned against the console and took in the crowd around her. She hummed. The two oldest Doctors winced in anticipation as they waited for her to speak. 

"How much did you use?" 

The Doctor scrunched up her face and shrugged.

"Sweetie," River began, "It's a good thing you're cute, and I'm still healing; otherwise, I would slap that pretty little face of yours so hard you might just regenerate." 

"But River," her wife said, "You're ok. That's what's important." 

River shook her head, "No, Doctor, the most important thing is whether you're ok." River looked at her wife. 

The Doctor squirmed, it felt like River was seeing into her soul. She nodded vigorously, "I'm ok." 

"Mmmm," River's eyebrow arched as if she didn't believe the petite woman in front of her before she turned back to look at the man she'd spent a lifetime with, "Would you be a dear and take me home?" 

The Doctor nodded. He wanted to get her to sit back down, but he knew that with all the people in the room there was no way he was going to get her to show any signs of what she would think of as weakness. "You heard her," he raised his voice and glared at everyone, "you all need to get out so I can take my wife home." 

"Wife!" Donna, Graham, Ryan, and Yaz exclaimed while the younger Doctors looked on in various levels of shock and pleasure. 

"Do you tell them nothing?" The Doctor turned on his older self, making full use of his intense eyebrows. 

The Doctor scrunched up her face in apology before clapping her hands happily. "Home!" She cried, "That's perfect. We can have a party! I love a party. Ooooh. Do you think we can have custard creams? I love custard creams! I can bring them. Come on, fam!" She turned and waved at her three companions who were still staring at River in shock. "We're going to River's house!" 

"A party, eh? What do you think?" The Doctor turned to Martha and Donna. The two friends smiled and shrugged, happy to see the Doctor had a little light back in his eyes.

Donna waved to the others as she followed her Doctor and Martha out of the TARDIS. She mused over the revelation that Professor Song was indeed the Doctor's wife. What had happened at the Library made a little more sense now that she knew the truth, but she realised it made it so much sadder. She worried that the full reality of what had happened there would hit the Doctor soon. She'd just have to make sure that she was there for him. Donna, with the Doctor, in the TARDIS forever. 

The Doctor looked over at River and fiddled absently with the cat pin on his lapel. River, his _wife_. Yes, she was amazing. Today had proven that. She would make a fine wife, the absolute best. He would settle for nothing less, he was sure. He smiled; he was looking forward to it. Until then, he had a party and with his future selves to go to. That would be fun. He bowed in River's direction and turned to exit the TARDIS.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Liv asked River once the others had left. 

River smiled kindly at the other woman, "I'm fine, Liv. The Doctor was very stupid and used her regeneration energy to heal me. I'm as good as new. Better in fact." She reached up to touch her face. "It seems like she dropped the age in the process. I haven't felt this young in a very long time." 

"Well, if you’re sure."

"I’m sure." 

Helen looked at River, "I'm glad you're ok. I'm not sure what we'd do without you." 

River chuckled, "You'd manage perfectly without me. You don't need me popping in and out of your adventures. But it is fun." 

"River," the Doctor began. 

River looked over at her not-yet husband and gave him a shy smile. This one had a soft spot in her hearts. 

"I'm glad you're ok, too," he said, stepping closer, "Helen's been reminding me of how you've helped us so much. I don't know how I forgot you. Seeing you here, now," he waved a hand toward her, "it seems so right. Like you belong. But I guess," he chuckled, "if you really are my wife, then it all makes sense." 

River reached out her hand and took his in her own, she pulled him closer and smoothed his jacket with her free hand. She then reached up and touched his face. He felt himself move toward her as if he were caught in some sort of gravitational pull, their faces scant inches apart. He ran his hand up her arm and settled it on her shoulder.

"Whether you can remember or not," River whispered, "If you want me, I'll always be your wife." 

"Of course," the Doctor let out a slight chuckle and lowered his face to met hers to share a tender kiss. 

Next to her own Doctor, Bill clasped her hands together and bounced on her toes in joy. 

"Alright, Doctor, I think we should probably leave now," Liv reminded him, a smirk pulling at her lips. 

He pulled away from River and ran a thumb lovingly down the side of her face. 

-

"Finally!" The Doctor grumbled once they were left alone.

"Jealous of yourself, my love?" 

The Doctor chuckled and moved closer to his wife. He held out his arms, and she fell into them happily. He held her for a while, enjoying the feel of her tucked beneath his chin. It had been too long since he had embraced his wife. 

She lifted her head and smiled at him. From the look in her eyes, she felt as he did. Without needing to think, he caught her up in a kiss. He could feel her smile against his lips before she relaxed into it. He could taste the regeneration energy that lingered on her. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes, amazed that the universe would grant them this last encounter. 

"I don't think this is one for the diary," he whispered. 

River laughed and rested her head back on his chest. He dropped a kiss onto her curls and sighed contentedly. 

Bill watched them for a moment before turning away to give them time together, a happy smile tugging at her cheeks. 

-

Jenny moved the warm paper takeout bag to her other arm and opened the door. She closed it behind her and called out, "Mum? You home? I brought takeout." She kicked off her shoes and saw a large pile of sneakers and boots beside her mother's heels. She frowned, "Are you having a party without me?" She asked as she pushed her shoes beside the pile with her toes and walked towards the kitchen. 

-

River leaned against the kitchen counter and took the steaming cup from her husband's hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to his side before picking his own cup up off the counter. She heard his ring tap against the porcelain and smiled. The atmosphere was warm and content. Her wife was standing on her other side, babbling happily about the time she got to meet Tesla. Her spouse's companions were spread out on the back porch, the living room, and in the dining room that was adjacent to the kitchen. Some were listening to the Doctor's mad stories, while others were chatting amongst themselves. 

The three youngest versions of her husband were in the kitchen with them. The one in the colourful jacket, _don't tell him indoors, but it had grown on her_ , was twirling his glass in his hand obviously itching to tell his own story. The one just before the Time War was leaning in the open doorway chatting to Martha, Liv, and Yaz who were standing on the porch enjoying the evening air. And Pretty Boy was standing beside his older self, scuffing his feet against her tiled floor. She frowned. He'd been so quiet, she worried about him. Something had happened recently, she could tell. She would have to make sure she asked one of his current companions. 

They were all chatting happily when they heard the door open and close. The Doctor lowered his mouth to her ear, "Are you expecting anyone?" 

She shook her head and whispered back, "No." 

He grunted and pulled her closer to himself, if that was possible, concern radiating off him. 

"Mum?" A young woman's voice floated over the chatter of her guests. Her shoulders relaxed; it was only Jenny. "You home? I brought takeout." The crowd went quiet. The younger Doctors looked at her in shock. She gave them a little smile and a shrug. She looked up at the man who had been holding her, his arm had dropped in surprise, and his face had lost some of its colour. Her wife had also stopped talking, her nose and eyebrows scrunched as she tried to recall where she'd heard that voice before. 

"Are you having a party without me?" The voice called out again.

They heard the newcomer move towards them. When she stepped into view, Pretty Boy's hand went slack, and his cup fell from his hands. It smashed on contact with the hard tile, liquid soaked into his socks and pooled about his feet. "Jenny?" He squeaked. 

Jenny's eyes widened at the sight of all the people and honed in on the Doctor who had spoken, "Dad?!?!" She cried. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the house erupted into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got through all that and managed to follow which Doctor was doing and saying what then I applaud you!

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day and stay safe my lovelies!   
> JBeans


End file.
